Ultraman Fuma
|Urutoraman Fūma}} is one of the three Ultra Warriors in Ultraman Taiga. He debuts along with Ultraman Taiga and Ultraman Titas as the first Ultra Warriors in the Reiwa era. Ultraman Fuma is from Planet O-50, the planet where Ultraman Orb, Rosso and Blu acquired the power to become a Warrior of Light. He has quick reflexes and various techniques that make him strong in battles that require speed. He has a rough personality, but also a strong sense of duty.https://en.tsuburaya-prod.co.jp/news/1162 Etymology Fuma's name is most likely derived off of the real life ninja(s) known as Fūma Kotarō, which fits Ultraman Fuma's ninja theme. Additionally, fitting of his title, his name written in kanji is "風真", the first character of which translates to "wind". History Past Fuma was born to someone who tried to climb the Warrior's Peak, but gave up halfway. For that, he was called a "loser's son" throughout his entire life. However, his father told him that "All living beings are like containers. If you shove too many things into them, they will break. It is a talent to be able to see how much one can contain.". Fuma interpreted this as "people having no talents should just give up". A long time ago, Fuma met a monstrous four-armed fish-like alien named Gerg, who approached him to ask for directions to the Warrior's Peak. Fuma brought him along, but explained that most people don't make it to the Warrior's Peak due to them killing each other, despite supposedly having the noble intention of becoming a giant of light to fight for peace. Just at the bottom of the mountain, Fuma tricked Gerg into giving him money to "buy climbing gear", but he simply made his way down along with the money, knowing that at some point Gerg would realize that he was being scammed. A group of bandits stopped him in his tracks, but Gerg went to his defense without Fuma knowing, standing up for him when they called him a "loser's son". Gerg then grew to giant size, scaring off the bandits by throwing a shuriken made of energy from his hands. Gerg shrunk back down and encouraged Fuma, saying that he can become more than just a "loser's son". Inspired by Gerg, Fuma decided to learn from him, and adopted his ninja techniques, as well making as his "peace sign" gesture for the first time. The pair noticed that for previous warriors to have gained the power of light, they all had to have had something in common, which was their accumulated good deeds. They set up a place in the city where they would do jobs for people, hoping that it would be sufficient for them to be chosen by the Ring of Light. After a while, Gerg decided to climb the peak on his own, but never came back. Eventually, the Interstellar Alliance hired Fuma to track down a monster that was killing hikers. They informed him that the son of the Interstellar alliance's highest ranking officer was one of the people who came in contact with the monster, and ran away as soon as he saw it. Having a bad feeling, Fuma found his target, Gerg. Gerg took off his protective gear and they began to fight each other, and Fuma finally understood his father's words, thinking to himself that people can find other ways to live. Suddenly, the Interstellar Alliance officers attacked them both to get rid of them, but Fuma was saved by Gerg, who grew into a giant once more, but he was fatally struck. Believing that the Ring of Light would save his life if he were chosen, Gerg brought the dying Fuma up the Warrior's Peak. Fuma survived, having been turned into an Ultraman. He stood there alone and had abandoned his humanoid form, thinking about Gerg, who wanted to prove that even a monster can obtain the power of light. Fuma met Taiga and Titas when they arrived at Planet O-50 to defend the Warrior’s Peak from aliens who wanted to destroy it. Thus, the Tri-Squad was formed. At some time, they went to Planet Dino to fight against a robot army, and were almost sucked into a black hole. Pre-Ultraman Taiga Twelve years ago, Taiga and his team, the Tri-Squad, attempted to fight Ultraman Tregear after the other New Generation Ultras had been defeated. As a gift, the New Generation Ultras gave their light to the Tri-Squad, with Fuma receiving the lights of Ultraman Ginga and Ultraman Victory. Taiga, Titas and Fuma ignored Taro's warning not to fight Tregear and attacked him. Despite being able to strike him a few times, their combined strength was not even close to enough to defeat their opponent. Titas and Fuma were reduced to particles, which enraged Taiga. He charged ahead, but soon shared the fate of his comrades. Ultraman Taiga Fuma's light was bound to a crystal in a pendant, that had been traded around many times and somehow ended up in the possession of the Villain Guild, but was stolen by Volk. When the Deavorick (MB) was released, the building it was stored in collapsed in an explosion, injuring Volk, who decided to show the pendant over Homare Souya. Fuma's voice unexpectedly speaks to Taiga, and his light flies over to Hiroyuki Kudo, finally reuniting the Tri-Squad. Fuma defeated Deavorick easily but just as he was about to fly away, Tregear showed up to meddle with him, but he eventually left as well. The Tri-Squad continues to protect the Earth along with Hiroyuki and EGIS. Personality Fuma is the most playful of the Tri-Squad, as he can be seen goading his enemies to attack him only to outrun them with his speed. Much like Taiga, he also gets enraged when he sees Tregear and will not hesitate to attack him, much to his comrades' dismay. He is also prone to arguing with Taiga, and they seem to have a friendly rivalry. Fuma has the tendency to refer to others as , whether they are friend or enemy. Profile Stats *'Height': 48 m *'Weight': 25,000 t *'Maximum Flight Speed': Mach 15 *'Maximum Running Speed': Mach 6 *'Maximum Jumping Distance': 900 m *'Underwater Traveling Speed': 200 knots *'Underground Traveling Speed': Mach 3 *'Brute Strength': 40,000 t *'Grip Strength': 28,000 t Body Features *'Ultra Armor' *'Forehead Crystal' *'Protector' *'Color Timer' * : Like Taiga and Titas, Fuma wears the Taiga Spark on his right arm. Transformation Hiroyuki slides down the block lever of the Taiga Spark to activate it, takes the Fuma Key Holder and scans it, then raises his hand while shouting his transformation call. FumaRise.gif|Fuma's rise FumaHenshin.gif FumaHenshinExtended.gif|Slightly extended sequence Abilities *'Flash Travel': Like other Ultras, Fuma can turn into a ball of light energy to travel long distances. *'Acceleration': Fuma can accelerate so that his movements appear to be blurs. ** : Fuma is capable of creating afterimages. *'Holographic Projection': Fuma can create a projection of himself. *'Teleportation': Fuma can teleport away in a puff of smoke. *'Propulsion Gust': A gust of wind that Fuma blasts from his fingers, used to propel himself in the opposite direction. *'Tornado': Fuma surrounds himself in a tornado. He can use it to rush at the opponent to trick them into slicing it, only to attack them from somewhere else. **'Barrier': Fuma spins very quickly and forms a tornado around himself, which can protect him from attacks. As a side effect, dust and dirt are thrown at the opponent, disorienting them momentarily. Tri Squad Flash Travel.gif|Flash Travel Fuma Acceleration.gif|Acceleration FumaFakeout.gif|God Speed Afterimage TriSqiadwithHiroyuki.jpeg|Holographic Projection FumaTeleport.gif|Teleportation FumaGust.gif|Propulsion Gust FumaTornadoIllusion.gif|Tornado FumaTornadoBarrier.gif|Tornado (Barrier) Techniques Special * : Fuma unleashes multiple energy shurikens. * : Fuma's finisher attack, where he fires a giant energy shuriken. This attack can also act like a shield to protect bystanders and split into more shuriken. ** : After scanning the Ginga-let, Fuma's Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken is enhanced in seven-colored energy. ** : After scanning the Victory-let, Fuma fires a V-shaped arrowhead, capable of slicing an opponent in two. *'Energy Arrows': Fuma can rapidly launch energy arrows from his hands. These can come in several shapes and sizes. *'Energy Whip-Sword': Fuma conjures a flexible whip-sword made of energy, which can contract into a more solid form by having all the segments come together. KohaShuriken.gif|Light Wave Shuriken KyokuSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken KyokuSeiSplit.gif|Polar Star Light Wave Shuriken (Shield and Splitting ver.) ShichiSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Seven Stars Light Wave Shuriken EiSeiKohaShuriken.gif|Sharp Star Light Wave Shuriken FumaArrowSlashes.jpeg|Energy Arrows FumaSword.gif|Energy Whip-Sword Physical * : Fuma's energy kick. *'Dashing Attack': Fuma can fly towards an enemy to attack them. This also somehow makes him immune to damage. FumaKick.gif|Cyclone Light Wave Leg FumaDash.gif|Dashing Attack Trivia *Designer: Masayuki Goto. *With Elek and Loto from the The☆Ultraman being debatable, Ultraman Fuma is the first tertiary main Ultra Warrior not to be a villain or to first appear in a movie, gaiden, or similar special. *Fuma is the first Ultra Warrior whose techniques' names are only written in Kanji. *Some of the sounds associated with Fuma's appearances include Orb's "dying" sound and the R/B Slugger's slashing sound effects. *Fuma finds Grigio cute. *Fuma's possession of Ginga and Victory bracelets is ironic, since Taiga is the one who uses the powers of Fuma's predecessors from the same planet. However, this is also attributed to the fact that Fuma's title is the "champion of the wind", which parallels Ginga being the "champion of the galaxy" and Victory's name is used to denote someone winning in a competition. *If Fuma had gotten Photon Earth's power for himself, he would have named his hypothetical finisher . References Category:Reiwa Ultras Category:New Generation Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Ultras Category:Unique Type Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Ultraman Taiga Category:Ultraman Taiga Characters Category:Heroes Category:O-50 Ultras Category:Blue Ultras Category:Protagonists Category:Ultras from Other